The investigators propose to establish a Multidisciplinary Clinical Research Career Development Program (Roadmap-K12) at UCSF. They will recruit an excellent and diverse group of Scholars to fellowship and junior faculty positions, and take steps to attract top caliber applicants from under-represented specialties and ethnic minorities. They will provide the didactic training for a Master's Degree in Clinical Research; oversee the mentored practicum experience of Scholars in multidisciplinary research teams drawn from across the UCSF spectrum; and surround them with outstanding core methodologists and other clinical research infrastructure personnel in excellent quarters within the 75,000 square feet UCSF Clinical Research Facility. The quality and breadth of disciplines at UCSF will foster the program during its early years, then provide an ideal substrate for Roadmap-K12 alumni to lead in new directions in the future. Particular strengths are: the institutional commitment - a substantial financial contribution, highly conducive space, the personal participation of the Chancellors and Deans, plans for improving the career and tenure process for clinical investigators, and the involvement of all clinical department chairs in nominating the mentors; the quality and breadth of the setting at UCSF, with top-rated research-rich Schools of Dentistry, Medicine, Nursing, and Pharmacy; three GCRCs; and outstanding faculty, fellows, and students; the highly successful K30 program that has trained 773 fellows and faculty in the past five years; skilled and experienced mentors, representing the departments and major centers of all four schools; a Program Director with time, skills, and experience ideally suited to leading the UCSF Roadmap-K12; the Multidisciplinary Advisory Committee and its Executive Group composed of UCSF leaders who represent a broad set of clinical, social science, biological, and quantitative disciplines; a Web-based system for evaluating the performance of the Program and tracking career outcomes. The investigators will expand their open-access Website and publications to disseminate the models, materials, and systems developed to other Roadmap programs and universities, and participate with great enthusiasm in the national NIH Roadmap Program to Re-engineer the Clinical Research Enterprise. [unreadable] [unreadable]